


Therapy

by Thermo_123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, 原创人物 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29929746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thermo_123/pseuds/Thermo_123
Summary: 西里斯·布莱克的秘密之一：他是个忠实地按时按点去看麻瓜心理诊所的魔法人士。
Relationships: Sirius Black/James Potter
Kudos: 1





	Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：JP/SB break up, OOC，私设麻瓜米莎心理咨询师。

1.

我努力让我自己看起来好一点。  
“Padraic?”  
我的心理咨询师推开了门，轻声叫我。我紧张得站了起来，手心的汗几乎瞬间就下来了。  
我们在走廊里一前一后地走着，厚重的毛毯在脚下，踩不出半点声响。米莎一个五十多岁的心理医生，我很喜欢她，和她交流十分舒服。  
我们首先寒暄了片刻，她看出了我的不自在，便只安抚地笑了笑，没有再问其他的问题，只是打开了门侧身让我进去。

我半躺在躺椅上，我喜欢她的办公室，温馨的淡米色装潢，私人却又不会让人觉得不适，足够能让我敞开胸怀。  
她划开了火柴，点上了香草的香薰。  
我感觉我的眼角干涩，我看向她，她微笑地注视着我，做了一个深深呼吸的动作。  
于是我跟着她的动作深深地吸了一口气又吐了出去。

“是这样的，”我沉默了一会儿，终于在她温和的目光下说出了话，“我和我的那个朋友...分手了。”  
“而这件事情本身——十分打击我。”  
“因为他喜欢上了别人。”

我说出来了。  
仿佛我挪开了那个在我头顶上的巨石，而之前那个巨石替我抵御的水流像瀑布一样霎时间淹没了我。  
“我睡不着觉，我想不明白，我不明白。”我将脸埋进自己的掌心里，“他——他说得很委婉，但是有很决绝。他是那种，你知道他在认真说的那种人——他说，大脚板，我要追求莉莉了。”

米莎的笔在她的本子上刷刷地写着。她的目光温柔又平静。

“那一瞬间，我觉得我的心裂开了。我推开了他，”我说，“我恶狠狠地推开了他，我们两天没有说话。他第三天把我堵在教室里，问我到底怎么了，让我告诉他哪里出问题了。”

我的声音再度破碎，我哽咽了片刻才继续。

“我他妈的想告诉他我现在哪里都出问题了。”我感觉我的眼泪又蓄满了眼眶，我盯着天花板的灯，希望不眨眼眼泪就不会流下，“但是我没办法说，我怕我一张嘴就会问他那些答案或许会非常羞辱我的愚蠢的问题，我怕我会求他可怜我，我希望他留下。但是我不能这么说，这会让他苦恼，他已经做了决定了，而我必须尊重，这是游戏规则。”

我数着太阳上山又数着月亮下山却忘记了到底是哪一天哪一夜。我的躯壳还在工作，没人注意到我的不同，除了他。  
但是我又不能告诉他这一切到底怎么回事。  
我也不知道这到底是怎么回事。这一切都是怎么发生的？这一切是否有预兆？

“他像兄弟那样拥抱着我，拍着我的背，轻轻叫着我大脚板，浅吻着我的额头和耳朵。而我在他的怀里痛哭流涕，我甚至能感觉到那种充盈在我体内的阳光随着他的离开而逐渐消散，我变得空洞。那一刻我真的恨不得就死在他怀里，至少我死之前我的记忆都是他，是他的温度，他的手掌，他的味道，他甚至还是关心着我的——我觉得这就足够了，我可以为这一刻去死。”  
“’到底怎么了？‘他这么问我，’告诉我，大脚板，我们无话不说，不是吗？‘可我不知道该怎么说，我不知道该怎么跟他解释我现在的痛苦，因为显而易见，他并没有这样的痛苦的感觉，他为什么不痛苦？我为这样的想法而自我厌恶，我不希望他痛苦，但是他不痛苦这件事情又让我更加痛苦。”  
我不明白，为什么他可以那样迅速地将感情降级，而我却不行。他迅速回到了之前的角色，我却还要不停地回忆他的拥抱，他的身体贴合我的，像一个勺子和另一个勺子那样贴合，我回忆我们之前的对话，他的笑声，我想着那些我们在森林里打滚的日子，他的性器在我的体内冲撞，我们像是两个太阳在拥抱，合二为一，我被他的一切填满，被他拥抱，被他需要，被珍惜，被当成是那个特别的。  
我每晚都这样一遍遍回忆着，侧过身睡觉，把自己挤压在墙上，才能假装他就在我身后，只有这样方可安眠几小时。

“What does love look like？”米莎问我。

6 feet 8, tall white guy with messy jet-black hair and a pair of stupid round glasses, blocking his hazel coloured eyes， who likes apple pie and Quidditch, breaking rules and being an asshole.

我晃了晃头，米莎安静地看着我，又重复了一遍她的问题。

“What does love look like?”

我的泪水终于滚落下来。  
“Love looks exactly like him.”  
而这一切结束。  
“And then love doesn't look like him anymore.”  
"And then I feel like shit."

2.

“那么，你最近过得怎么样呢，Padraic?”  
“还好。”我朝米莎笑了笑，“现在晚上睡得着觉了，不太好的一点是当他和我单独处于一个空间的时候，我感觉我喘不过来气。不过好的一点是我和他沟通过了，我们都在避免这一点。”  
米莎微笑，低头接着写了些什么。  
“那么，你在分手三个月后，有没有试着去date别人？”  
我局促地将目光又放到了天花板上。  
“还没有，我觉得我还没有做好准备。我是说，他和莉莉还没有在一起。”  
我害怕有一天他会回来，而我的眼神曾看向过其他人，仿佛不忠。

3.

“他们在一起了，所有人都在祝贺。”我说。  
米莎轻轻地拥抱住了我。  
“我也祝福他们，米莎。那一刻，我也解脱了，这一切到这里真的就到此为止了。”我静静地说，“或许那些我曾经都在挣扎想要说出的话，到现在已经到期了，我已经不能再说出口了。”

她将我缓缓地挤压，仿佛我身体里的悲伤就可以像海绵里的水一样被挤出去。

这场闹剧终于结束，除了在我心里引发了惊涛骇浪之外，什么也未曾留下。以后所有的新闻，所有的头条，詹姆斯·波特的名字旁边是莉莉·伊万斯，注释是女朋友、伴侣、甚至某一日可能是妻子，他们会具有魔法条约的约束，他们将住在一起，或许还会有个孩子。  
而我呢？一个无能的纯血叛徒，西里斯·布莱克，当我的名字和詹姆斯·波特在一起的时候，注释将是兄弟、同道，绝对会是伴郎，某一日或许我足够幸运，是孩子的教父。

“我开始明白一些事情，我没有必要为此而嫉妒莉莉什么，因为我们的确是完全不同的人。而我也不恨他了，他对我从来都是过分坦诚。”  
而我却还是会偶尔痛苦，为他的每一次无心的求证，我说不出口的话都只能找到其他谎言代替。

——我依然在心里爱着你，像我的血肉弟兄那般，大脚板，你心知肚明。难道你对我不是如此吗？  
——不，尖头叉子。我也如此，我如同爱我的弟兄一般爱着你。

“我没办法让他选择， 因为他有的是选择，所以他选择了莉莉。我又怎么会因为他选择了更好的选择而责怪他呢？我的缺点如此明显，我在他身边总是在汲取，病态，像个无能的废物。莉莉·伊万斯不一样，她让他珍惜。”我说，顿了顿，“他有的是选择。”

他像个太阳，我以前以为我也是。  
但我只是向日葵，当太阳升起，我永远朝向他。当他不在，我只能避过脸去，为此哀悼。

“但是我没有选择， 我只有他，我也只肯接纳他。”

4.

“Padraic？”米莎有些惊讶，她将手心里的最后一点鸟粮给鸽子扔了出去，拍了拍手后随即朝我挥了挥，“你在这里做什么？”  
我朝她微笑，给了她一个拥抱。  
“我记得你说你家在这里附近，今天刚好来撞撞运气。”我将我怀里的满满一袋面包和新鲜蔬果堆在了她身上，“我没有预约下一次的心理咨询时间，因为我即将要走了，离开这个地方，不知道什么时候才能回来。”  
“真是意外的告别。”她说，倒是没有拒绝我的食物，“你还想聊一聊吗？这里的夕阳很美，你不介意的话我们可以在这里聊天。”

我坐在了她的旁边。目光看向了远方，太阳在缓缓下沉，染得天边通红。

“他和莉莉明天就要结婚了，我将是伴郎。以后等他们有了孩子，我也将是那个孩子的教父。”我说，从皮夹克里掏出烟叼在嘴里，正准备划火柴才想起来身边的女士或许不吸烟。她毫不介意地摇了摇头，示意我可以吸。  
“他看起来很幸福，果然他的选择是对的。”我吐出了一口烟雾，“我有的时候想，或许我也可以move on，我拥有无数的时间，我这么年轻。但是不知道为什么，我就是没有办法再去接受另一个人。”  
“我想过你说的那些事情，但是爱情本身没有让我害怕。上一段关系没有abuse，我很快乐，甚至感激有这么一段感情。我感受到了爱，爱没有吓退我，我也并没有失去爱的能力。”  
“只是爱情在我的眼里，到现在也只是他的模样。我没有办法接受另外一个人，我尝试了，但是不行——我的情感上不能如此，我的身体也无法再接受另一个人——身体的感觉又怎么会骗人呢？”  
“但是我现在也终于快乐了，其实就是看着他开心和幸福，就是我最快乐的事情了。”

我弹掉了烟灰，对米莎放松地笑了笑。

“我现在甚至还很激动，我在想他们的孩子会是什么样子——我真希望能多像他一些。啊，我要宠坏他，当他朋友里最酷的那个教父。我现在已经在心底发誓了，我不会对那个孩子说一句重话，不会让那个孩子受到一次伤，我会毫无保留地爱着他，用我的生命保护他。”

“仅仅因为他是他的孩子？”米莎问我。  
“是啊，”我说，“仅仅是因为他是他的孩子。”

太阳彻底落下。

5.

“米莎·菲尔，多谢一直以来你对我的帮助。”我朝她鞠了一个躬，“你明明不喜欢英国的天气，你应该去美国定居。”  
她大笑。  
“Padraic Potter，和你聊天一直很愉快——加利福尼亚的日光，是的，我前段时间刚好中了一个去那里旅游的彩票——那天的感觉真是美妙无比，你给的鸡尾酒味道棒极了，甚至让我怀疑里面是不是添加了一些不该有的东西。”  
“关于此事，无可奉告。”我耸了耸肩，也跟着笑了起来，“不过我确实只剩最后一个秘密没有告诉你。”我朝她眨了下眼睛，心情却有点悲伤。  
“我的真名是Sirius Black。”我掏出了魔杖，轻轻挥了挥。  
“Obliviate.”

*灵感来源Rupi Kaur 《what love looks like》


End file.
